Antojo de Media Noche
by mcr77
Summary: -Tengo hambre- -…¿qué es lo que desea señorita Hilda?- -sandía…- -¿perdón?- -...deseo comer sandía– Por todos los dioses, la señorita Hilda debía de estar bromeando, de dónde iba a sacar el Dios Guerrero esa fruta de clima templado en medio de las gélidas tierras de Asgard.


Bienvenido curiosos y curiosas, este shot podria considerarse un especial de San Valentín de una de mis parejas preferidas

SiegfriedxHilda y menciono un par más

El fic se situa en un post-Next Dimension, post-Soul of gold, donde amm... Atenea revivió a todos los caballeros y algunos humanos y el universo tiene un nuevo orden...

Podria considerarse una precuela de "¿Cómo le vamos a llamar amor?"

Advertencia de Humor picaresco, insinuacion de ciertos temas subidos de tono y locuras de la autora

* * *

 **Antojo de Media Noche  
**

Una suave voz le sacó de su contemplación del cielo nocturno.

-Siegfried –su nombre resonó en esa cálida habitación

Se acercó con cautela hasta el lecho desde donde le llamaba esa mujer

-Dígame señorita Hilda –se arrodilló a su lado

-Tengo hambre –expuso la representante de Odín

La afirmación tomó por sorpresa al Dios Guerrero, por unos instantes pensó que había escuchado mal, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer asintió.

-en seguida ordenaré a los cocineros que le preparen algo –aseguró poniéndose de pie

-No Siegfried, lo que deseo no es que me preparen algo –le detuvo la representante de Odín

El caballero enarcó una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería la fémina

-quiero algo diferente –aseguró la ojiazul

-y… ¿qué es lo que desea señorita Hilda? –interrogó interesado el Dios Guerrero

La mujer guardó silencio unos instantes y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios en señal de que estaba pensando lo que deseaba.

-sandía… -soltó repentinamente la peliazul

-¿perdón? –respondió automáticamente el ojiazul

-Así es Siegfried, deseo comer sandía –respondió con una sonrisa persuasiva la representante de Odín en la tierra

Por todos los dioses, la señorita Hilda debía de estar bromeando, de dónde iba a sacar el Dios Guerrero esa fruta de clima templado en medio de las gélidas tierras de Asgard.

-¿Mi petición es demasiado Siegfried? –se sentó con algo de dificultad a la orilla de la cama

-¡Señorita Hilda! No tiene por qué ponerse de pie –trató de hacerla volver al lecho

-Siegfried –le llamó severa –aún puedo levantarme, no estoy inválida ni mucho menos –aseguró con una mirada inflexible

-No es por eso señorita Hilda, es solo que no tiene por qué molestarse, yo me encargaré de saciar su antojo –prometió el Dios Guerrero

-Muchas gracias querido Siegfried –agradeció recostándose nuevamente –te estaré esperando –le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora antes de verlo partir.

*0*0*0*0*

Andando por los pasillos del Valhala el Dios Guerrero de Alfa meditaba cómo resolver su problema, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar ciertas risillas provenientes de la habitación de la señorita Flare. Se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas y observó cómo era que de esa recámara salía cierto Dios Guerrero de Beta de nombre Hagen a medio vestir y tímidamente se asomaba por la puerta envuelta en sábanas la hermana menor de la señorita Hilda.

Por un momento el Dios Guerrero tardó en procesar lo que sucedía y todo encajó cuando vio como era que Hagen se despedía de la rubia robándole un beso antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

-No tardaron mucho –admitió el caballero

Y recordó que desde niños ese par se profesaba un cariño innegable pero no era forma de demostrarlo, especialmente a escondidas, porque a diferencia de la señorita Hilda, la señorita Flare era una mujer libre y podía casarse con el hombre que deseara, en cuando a Hagen bastaba con retirarse como Dios Guerrero y desposar a la señorita Flare.

-La discreción no es una de sus virtudes –dijo una voz detrás de él sorprendiéndole

-¿Andreas? –miró al médico que estaba a sus espaldas

-Siegfried ¿qué haces vagando por los pasillos del Valhala en plena madrugada? cuando tienes instrucciones estrictas de velar por la señorita Hilda –interrogó curioso el pelirrojo

El Dios Guerrero guardó silencio

-¡Ah! Déjame adivinar, se trata de la señorita Hilda –comentó el médico

Siegfried solo asintió

-es común que en su estado tenga antojos durante la madrugada –sonrió Andreas –dime ¿qué es lo que le apetece a la señorita? –

-Sandía –respondió resignado el caballero de Alfa

-¿Sandía? Por Odín que ese si es un problema –expresó el médico

-No hace falta que me lo digas Andreas, ¿cómo voy a salir de esto? –se quejó el ojiazul

-Vamos amigo, no es para tanto, solo son un par de meses más –dijo tratando de infundirle fuerzas

-Lo sé, pero… pero de ¿dónde sacaré una sandía Andreas? –

-Mmm, ¡Ah sí!, la encontraremos en la cocina –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-¡¿qué?! –enarcó una ceja el caballero

-Acompáñame mientras te explico –dijo el médico

*0*0*0*0*

-¿De Atenea?... –

-así es, bueno fue un regalo de parte de uno de los Caballeros de Atenea para la señorita Hilda –explicó el pelirrojo señalando una canasta de fruta

-¿y para qué es el regalo? –interrogó suspicaz el Dios Guerrero

Andreas dejó escapar una risilla

-Con el regalo venía una carta en la que Atenea solicitaba permiso para que uno de sus caballeros pueda desposar a una doncella de Asgard –explicó

-¿quién?... y ¿quién? –preguntó el ojiazul sacando de la cesta la sandía

-Un tal "Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer" y una señorita Helena –se encogió de hombros -No es el primer obsequio que envían, ha mandado ya varios regalos esperando el visto bueno de la señorita Hilda –agregó el pelirrojo

-Entiendo, no había escuchado nada al respecto –admitió el caballero de Alfa

-La señorita Hilda ha dicho que el caballero de Cáncer tiene permiso para cortejar a la señorita Helena y que ella será quien decida si desea casarse o no –expuso Andreas

-Me alegro por ellos –dijo el Guerrero colocando la rebanada de sandía en un plato

-Si tú lo dices, vendrán en un par de días por ella, y creo que deberías de agradecerle en persona por salvarte en esta ocasión –comentó el médico divertido

-Lo haré –aseguró el jefe de los Dioses Guerreros llevando consigo la fruta

-Otra cosa Siegfried –detuvo al ojiazul –no quiero sonar entrometido pero ¿cómo va todo con la señorita Hilda? –

-Ah… la señorita está bien –contestó inseguro el caballero

-Creo que no me has comprendido Siegfried, pero por si no lo has notado la señorita Hilda parece tener cambios de humor más frecuentes –acotó Andreas

-Tú eres el médico aquí –replicó el ojiazul

-Y tú el… -arremetió el pelirrojo pero guardó silencio al instante

-¡Andreas! –le llamó la atención el Dios Guerrero

-Disculpa, sé que no debemos hablar de esto, pero según lo que he leído en esos libros modernos que nos han enviado Atenea menciona que la futura madre debería de…- el médico calló repentinamente

-¿de qué? –interrogó impaciente Siegfried

El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar –de mantener relaciones con el padre durante toda la gestación –

Por unos momentos el Dios Guerrero observó a su acompañante sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-No me malinterpretes, según lo que he leído es benéfico para todos, tanto para la criatura como para los padres –explicó Andreas

Sin embargo el Dios Guerrero no salía de su estupefacción porque lo que le estaba diciendo era algo... que muchos podrían considerar perverso.

-La futura madre sufrirá menos dolor en el parto que si no lo hiciera y el futuro padre se involucrará más en el crecimiento de su bebé –finalizó el médico

Siegfried cerró los ojos y meditó un poco la sugerencia del médico, quien era el único además de la hermana de la señorita Hilda que sabía la verdad.

Desde que Atenea y sus Caballeros habían derrotado a los Dioses Olímpicos e instaurado un nuevo orden en el mundo el cual ahora era completamente pacífico, también había logrado resucitar a la mayoría de los Caballeros, y las personas inocentes, que habían perecido a costa de los ambiciosos Dioses antiguos, entre ellos estaban los Caballeros de Asgard. Y no solo eso había cambiado, sino que el propio Odín había hablado con Hilda y él mismo para comunicarles su deseo de encarnar en la Tierra como humano. Al principio el Dios Guerrero no había entendido cómo era que su Dios lo iba a hacer, pero luego cuando Odín se dirigió a Hilda lo comprendió, su representante en la Tierra sería la que le proveyera de un cuerpo humano, pero obedeciendo a la naturaleza la señorita Hilda no podría hacerlo sola así que Odín le había solicitado a él que la ayudara, que juntos procrearan su cuerpo humano.

Negó con la cabeza, Odín era realmente astuto, su primera encarnación en la Tierra sería hijo de su antiguo representante y el Dios Guerrero más fuerte; pero todo esto era un secreto, porque el Dios Nórdico a diferencia de Atenea no podía encarnarse a su voluntad por ello su concepción solo la sabían algunas personas.

Y de acuerdo a la voluntad de su amo ambos jóvenes habían intentado durante al menos un mes y medio procrear ese cuerpo, sabían que no había garantía de que la criatura que ahora esperaba la señorita Hilda fuera un varón pero Odín les había dicho que confiaran.

-Aún así Andreas –trató de refutar la sugerencia

-Dudo que el señor Odín se moleste después de todo tú eres el padre de esa criatura, así que tómalo en cuenta –sonrió el médico antes de salir corriendo del lugar por si es que el caballero trataba de golpearlo

*0*0*0*0*

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó a la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama.

-¡Siegfried! –exclamó con una sonrisa –no demoraste casi nada –admitió la señorita de Polaris

-Aquí tiene –respondió el caballero entregándole la fruta

-Mmm, es deliciosa –suspiró la peliazul -¿dónde la conseguiste? –interrogó fingiendo curiosidad

-Del regalo de Atenea –

-¡Oh! Cierto, en una semana ese caballero vendrá por Helena –sonrió soñadora la mujer y terminó con su bocadillo

-Es lo que he escuchado –dijo el ojiazul retirando el plato

-Espera Siegfried –susurró la mujer tomándolo del brazo

-¿Desea algo más señorita Hilda? –

Hilda se mordió los labios con cierta picardía e hizo que el Dios Guerrero se sentara a la orilla de la cama.

-vamos Siegfried, quédate conmigo –suplicó la fémina rozando sus labios con los del caballero Alfa

Quien solo atinó a sonreír levemente antes de dejar el plato en la mesa de noche y corresponder a la invitación de su amada Hilda, después de todo ahora que tenía esa oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

* * *

Jejejeje...

Ammm, me apego al detalle de q los niños no nacen así porque sí xD, la vdd es q no se ustedes pero ese par se me hace una hermosa pareja y pues así como a los dorados todos los dioses guerreros han sido revividos, ademas de q Hilda y Siegfried cuentan con la bendición de Odín practicamente para estar juntos y casarse.

Mi pareja secundaria es Fler y Haggen, esos tbm es amor, o es lo q siento cuando le llora en el anime xq es demasiado llegador.

Y la tercera Máscara de la Muerte y Helena... jajajaj q mala onda de Hilda ella se queda con las canastas... bueno solo con esa porque las demás sí se las mandó a Helena, además de q es madrina de la chica ;P.

No mencioné a Lyfia pero digamos q ella andaba ocupada con Frodi xD, y mandando cartitas al leon dorado (amigos por correspondencia joojojo)

Ah, sigo sin compu, y no he podido avanzar de mis otros fics, lo siento, ademas de q estoy triste porque fallecio el actor q hacía la voz de Seiya TTwTT, no dire mas solo q descanse en paz nuestro Pegaso

Todo por ahora y nos leemos

MCR77 ~


End file.
